Smile for Me
by Heiress7Muzzy
Summary: The war is over, but the Ministry cannot round up all the Death Eaters. It is a surprise when one literally shows up at its doorstep.


**Title: **Smile for Me

**Disclaimer: **This story is based entirely on the story J.K. Rowling has written. She owns all of the characters, ideas, credit and copyright. This story is made simply for enjoyment and no money is being made from this. No offence intended. No copyright infringement intended.

**Warnings: **Slash, weirdness

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco

**Summary: **The war is over, but the Ministry cannot round up all the Death Eaters. It is a surprise when one literally shows up at its doorstep.

**Author's Note:** I am very new to writing fanfiction, and constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome. I have quite a few stories I'm working on, most of them Drarry-related. If you're a Drarry shipper, take the time to check out some of my other works and tell me what you think. This is also a one-shot, based on a stroke of inspiration I got during a lunch buffet, so weirdness is a guarantee.

The Ministry Atrium was filled with wizards and witches who bustled about, some tumbling gracelessly out of fireplaces, some appearing at designated Apparition points, and some attempting unsuccessfully to wade through the throng. In the centre of all the activity stood the Fountain of Brethren, tall and regal, with water shooting in graceful arcs out of the wizard, witch, centaur, goblin and house elf statues respectively.

It was a boringly predictable scene on a boringly predictable day, Harry thought, striding briskly towards the far end of the atrium. Everything in his life was just too dull now, sans Voldemort, and all that was left for him to do was report to the Ministry every day so they could give him updates on rounding up the last of the Death Eaters.

It had only been a few months, and yet he was already fed up with this routine. All the Ministry ever did was to give him false leads on the Death Eaters; hardly any of them actually led to the captures of Voldemort's followers. Without Voldemort to wreak havoc in his life, Harry was finding it to be extremely boring.

He was waiting for the lifts when a shocked silence descended, filling the room with an impermeable tension. He glanced around and soon located the source of the distraction; the descent of the red Muggle telephone booth - the guest entrance to the Ministry.

It was quite an unusual occurrence for the telephone booth to be used, as Minister Scrimgeour had decided he didn't want the entrance of the wizarding government to be accessible to Muggles, and sealed it off. So what in the world was happening? Who would go to such great lengths to get into the Ministry? It was enough to make silence reign the atrium, as every eye turned to the descending booth.

With dramatic slowness, it came to rest on the floor, and the unwanted visitor stepped out. Gasps of recognition, shock, and then fury came from every corner of the room, and Harry felt his own mouth drop open and gape.

Draco Malfoy was standing alone in front of the telephone booth, wearing an expression of utmost disdain and utter boredom. Ignoring everyone else in the vicinity, he began walking to the lifts and Harry.

He hadn't gone far before everyone seemed to come back to life, and Ministry guards ran forward and grabbed him.

"Young Malfoy, is it? You've got some nerve coming here, you son of a-" one of the guards began, before Malfoy cut him off.

"Now do you really want to finish that sentence?" he drawled in his usual manner of contempt, somehow staring down the guard, who was decidedly taller than him. "You don't even know why I'm here."

"I don't care why you're here, the fact is you're a Death Eater, and you're now under arrest!" a second guard snapped, giving Malfoy's arm a shake.

Malfoy gave the guard a mock hurt expression. "But I came to turn myself in!" he protested, "Shouldn't that account for something?"

For a moment, the guards appeared stunned, before one of them snapped, "How do we know he didn't say that because we caught him?"

Malfoy gave him an amused look. "Honestly, are you really as stupid as you look? If I'd wanted to get into the Ministry discreetly, would I really have made such a dramatic entrance?"

"He's got a point," another guard grudgingly admitted. "We should take him down to the holding cells until the Minister decides on how to deal with him."

Malfoy held out his hands obligingly, and the guards snapped magically reinforced handcuffs on them, and led him towards the lifts. As they passed, Malfoy's eyes met Harry's, and Malfoy smiled. It wasn't a sneer or smirk, it was a genuine smile, and it confused Harry to no end.

He forced a somewhat sincere smile onto his face, and hurried into a waiting lift, glad to be rid of Malfoy. Most unfortunately, the guards ushered Malfoy in after him, before sidling in themselves.

This resulted in a very crammed lift and awkwardness ensuing since Harry found himself pressed up against a wall, with Malfoy flush against him. He also found he was acutely aware of their proximity, especially in the nether regions, which was quite embarrassing.

He turned his head away, not wanting to meet Malfoy's eyes, and jumped when he felt lips brush his turned cheek. "Been awhile, hasn't it, Potter?" Malfoy murmured silkily into his ear, chuckling when he felt Harry arch into him unconsciously. "It was worth getting arrested for this," he continued, "because I know you'll get me back out."

The lift came to a shuddering halt, and the guards got out, pulling Malfoy along with them. Before he went, a pale hand that was cuffed found Harry's and squeezed. Harry turned and looked into twin pools of liquid silver, burning with startling sincerity.

"I'll get you out," he found himself whispering, "I promise, Draco."

Draco looked back at him and smiled.

Maybe this wasn't going to be such a boringly predictable day after all.


End file.
